Dark Love
by Purplish
Summary: The war is going on and Hermione gets captured. She gets saved, however, by a person she never would have expected. A prophecy is revealed, and the inevitable sacrifice has to be made for the downfall of evil. DMHG
1. Prologue

     The war had been barely going on for a month. Light versus Dark. Good versus Evil. Death-eaters were everywhere, constantly torturing muggles and wizards alike. The sixth and seventh-years in Hogwarts were requested to join in the fight. They readily accepted of course. They were frightened, yet eager to battle. The younger ones attending Hogwarts were sent to Beaubaxtons, which was the safety school. Durmstrang joined Hogwarts in the fight against the Death-eaters. 

     Hogwarts' students itself was not complete. Most of the Slytherins had not returned after the summer break. Their parents, who were mostly supporters of the dark lord, had probably informed them about the upcoming war and they too had joined. Familiar faces were seen in the battlefield. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, Flint and of course, the infamous Draco Malfoy, were just some of them. Malfoy was also, what seemed a leader of the war. Only a handful of Slytherins were back, and they too were ready to fight against their housemates.

     The Hogwarts students were separated into different departments. Most of the Hufflepuffs, and a quarter each from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, helped the wounded in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was mainly the safety zone. The wounded were pouring by the second in groups of ten to twenty. Most Ravenclaws, a handful of Gryffindors, and half of the few Slytherins there were in charge of planning war tactics and strategies. The rest of the students were all put in the battlefield with whatever experience they had.

     Mostly, the students battling were divided into teams. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Padma and Arelle Dythe, a Slytherin, were the heads of their respected teams. Harry was the captain, with Ron as second-in-command. Hermione was both a head in the battlefield and as a strategist. Padma and Arelle mostly took the sixth-years and taught them whatever spells they could. Ron's and Padma's teams were in charge of offense. Hermione's and Arelle's were in charge of defense, and Harry's was both. 

     Some of the fighters had been captured by the enemy. Most of them were Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Laura, Dean, Lavender, Hannah were just some of the captured.

     Recently, Malfoy and Harry had a stand-off in the battlefield. Their wizard's duel had landed Harry a spot in the hospital wing for a month. Apparently, Malfoy had struck Harry with a rather powerful spell when Harry was caught off-guard. Harry had been defending a fellow team-member from a curse when he was hit. Ginny, who was under Ron, saw this, and ran off to help him before Malfoy could do anything else. Now, Ginny was with him while he continued with his treatment in the hospital wing. Seamus took over as leader of the group, while Ron took over as captain and Hermione as sub-captain.

     Slowly, the death-eaters started disapparating. It was always like this, at dawn, they would apparate into the field near Hogsmeade and the battle would begin. At night, before midnight, they would disapparate. The Light side took their departure as a leaving point too. Those who could not apparate or disapparate, came and left through portkeys.

            Apparation points were located in Hogsmeade, due to the fact that you could not apparate or disapparate in Hogwarts, as Hermione Granger would usually say. Students either flooed to the Three Broomsticks, or rode on those horseless carriages.

     Gradually, as both sides started to leave, the noise hushed down. Hermione, as usual, sent her troupe back to Hogwarts safely before going back to check for anymore wounded and to create a strategic plan for the next day. Normally, she would be with Arelle as she rounded the fields. However, that night she was alone as Arelle was sitting in the hospital wing with Harry, thanks to Pansy Parkinson. Hermione was cut out of her thoughts when she heard a snap. 

     Looking up, she saw the bushes nearby quivering. Knowing at once that someone other than herself was out there, she whipped out her wand, ready for use. As she neared the bushes, they stopped moving. Cautiously, she checked them when unexpectedly, she heard a spell. Turning around she took a forceful blow of blue light hurdling at her. Before blacking out she saw a boy, with black eyes, wearing the enemy robes, staring down at her, sneering in delight.


	2. The Torture Begins

     Padma apparated into the fields. She started walking around, eyes searching for someone. "Hermione! Where are you?" She called out. She had come there to accompany Hermione in her duties. Arelle had begged her to. Besides, it was dangerous and who knew who, or what, was still roaming around? Sure Hermione was tough and smart, but even she could get caught. 

     Walking deeper into the fields. Worry started brewing inside her. Hermione was nowhere to be seen; only blood stains on the once healthy green grass. A few seconds later, she heard mutterings coming from the woods bordering the fields. '_Hermione!' was her first thought. As she entered the forest, she could see blue light appearing out of nowhere. Sprinting towards the light, she was just in time to see, a tall, bulky boy picking up an unconscious girl. Mainly speaking, Crabbe picking up Hermione. Courage grasped her as she approached him._

    "You put her down!" Padma said, voice filled with anger, wand pointed at Crabbe. He turned his big head to her direction, giving her a stupid grin, he disapparated. "Damn!" Padma cursed, how was she going to tell Arelle? And worst still, Ron and Harry? They were like her surrogate brothers. And super over-protective surrogate brothers, mind you. She spun around to leave, but caught something lying on the ground. Scooting closer, she recognized it as a wand. Hermione's wand. Now, Hermione was absolutely harmless and unprotected. Cursing again, but louder, she pocketed it and disapparated to the infirmary at Hogwarts. Merlin save her from the hands of Harry and Ron.

____________________________________________

     Crabbe happily arrived at his destination. Malfoy Manor. Goyle and Blaise greeted his arrival. "Who you took this time, Crabbe?" Goyle asked. Again, with his idiotic grin, he shoved the body he was carrying on his shoulder, to the ground. As the person turned, her features could clearly be seen. Goyle gave a small gasp of surprise while Blaise smirked evilly. "Where's Draco? I'm sure he will like my capture." Crabbe asked before being led by Blaise up the stairs and into the Manor's library with the person once more back in his arms. Goyle followed them stupidly.

____________________________________________

     Padma appeared in front of Arelle's bed, which so conveniently happened to be next to Harry's bed. Ginny was not there, but Ron was. '_Oh well, at least I don't have to repeat myself..._' Padma thought to herself. "Hey Pad! You're back quite soon! How did it go? And where's Hermione?" Arelle asked in one shot. Harry and Ron, who were in deep discussion, looked up at Padma expectedly at the last question. 

     "Ah...hi Arelle, Harry, Ron. Well...it went...I found Hermione!" Padma stuttered. "Ok...so where is she?" Ron asked. "Ah...that's where the bad part begins...." Padma replied. At her words, Arelle paled, Ron turned red and Harry was still quiet. "What happened?" Harry asked. 'Time to break it to them...' Padma sighed and started to begin. "Well, I was walking around looking for Hermione, when I heard someone saying a charm of some sort. When I walked closer, I saw a blue light. When I got to the light, I saw...I saw Crabbe picking up Hermione---" 

     She was cut off by Ron, who banged his fist on the table, nearly waking up the sleeping patients, and scaring the wits out of those who were awake. "**What the hell do you mean?" He growled dangerously. Padma gave off a little squeak. "Calm down Ron. It's no use getting angry. Let's fully hear what Padma wants to say, before jumping to conclusions." Harry said wisely. "****Jumping to conclusions?! I don't need to make one to figure out what happened!" Ron's face was as red as his hair. "Calm down." The two simple words were caked with sternness. Ron simmered down a little and looked back up at Padma, a sign for her to continue. **

     Arelle took hold of one of Padma's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Padma found her voice again and continued. "Um...so I asked him to put her down, but before I knew it, he was already gone with her. I was so stupid! I should have just jinxed him the moment I had the chance too!" Padma sobbed. Tears flowing down her cheeks. Arelle gave her a comforting hug. Glaring at Ron all the while. She continued soothing Padma, thinking about how they could fix the mess, get Hermione back, and how Hermione was doing.

     Harry sat there calmly. He had somehow or rather expected this. He had always warned Hermione not to go out alone. But did she listen? Of course not! He let her go, even though he could very well stop her. And now, look where his compliancy had let her to become a prisoner. Who knew what they would do to her! Unknowingly, his palms curled up into fists, and his knuckles were turning white.

     Ron was furious. Angry, livid, enraged, mad, irate, infuriated, upset, you said it, he was it. In his mind, all he could see was Crabbe kidnapping Hermione. Again and again and again. He wondered how she was. Where was she? He should have just followed her! To protect her! He should have been there! In frustration, he banged the table again. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office to reprimand the person who was making all the noise. However, after seeing Ron's crimson face, she thought twice and went back in.

     Padma stopped her crying. Finally calming down. Then she remembered the wand. Breaking out of Arelle's embrace, she slipped out Hermione's wand. "What's that?" Arelle asked. Padma didn't need to answer. Harry and Ron did it for her. "Hermione's wand."

     Silence overtook the moment. Everyone fully realizing the helplessness of the situation. Finally, Arelle broke the creepy quietness. "So what do we do now?"

____________________________________________

     Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle reached the cold, damp, dungeons. They had earlier gone up to the library to find Malfoy, to no avail. He was not there. So they had decided to put her in the dungeons first. As they walked past the other cells of prisoners captured, they could hear gasps of surprise and horror. Of course, she was, after all, their head. "Hermione!" a shriek came from the nearest cell. The anxious, worried face of Lavender Brown could be seen peering out of the iron bars. "Keep quiet girl!" Blaise rasped before muttering a spell that send Lavender flying backwards against the hard stone wall. Shuffling could be heard as Dean stumbled to her side and helped her. Both looked weary and beaten. Marks of abuse were all over their bodies and their robes and clothes looked like they were rags instead. 

    The three soon-to-be death-eaters threw Hermione into an empty cell, slammed the iron bars shut and left. The impact of being thrown onto the cold, hard floor, roused Hermione up. Giving out a low moan and sat up. Her body ached. She noted her surroundings, wondering where she was. Then she realized what had happened. "Crabbe!" She hissed loudly. She search her robes for her wand. "Damn it! They didn't take it did they?" she swore as when she couldn't find her wand. She noticed that her cell were further away than the rest, and that the cells around hers were empty and dark. An odd feeling came over, as she moved quietly into a corner. Sleep took over her minutes after that.

    It was in the middle of the night. When she awoke. Someone was in her cell. She could sense an evil presence. She looked around, trying to determine where the intruder was. Then she saw the black robes in front of her. Gulping nervously, and praying that her fright did not show in her eyes, she looked up to see Lucius Malfoy's icy, gleaming face. He sneered at her. Grabbing her hair and pulling her up, he slammed her onto the wall. She bit her lip. Refusing to cry out in pain. Refusing to let him see that she was hurt by him. He saw this and he smirked. 

     He grabbed her again and pulled her out of her cell to a small room at the end of the row of dungeons. Once there, he tied her wrists together behind her back and placed a binding spell on her. Than he took out a long whip made out of leather. Small spikes stuck out of it. It looked deadly lethal. He took off her robes, leaving her in her jeans and blouse. Raising the whip, his smile grew more sinister as it hit her back.

     The prisoners looked away, trying to get rid of the whipping sounds that was flooding the silent cells.


	3. Plans

   **A/n: Well normally, I don't like putting this up till the last chapt, but I'll make an exception for this one. Thank you guys sooo much! It is my first Harry Potter fic. Thank you, thank you, thank you!!**

___________________________________________

  Draco stepped into his house. A cold dread washed over him. He had never really felt comfortable in it. Sighing, he walked up the grand stairs, heading for his room. Only to be stopped by Pansy. Pansy batted her eyelashes ridiculously. Using her cutesy tone, which made Draco sick to his stomach, she told him of the valuable information that made her day, and possibly his too.

     "Drakie-kins! Guess what? Crabbe got another prisoner. And it's the mudblood who follows famous Potter and his sidekick Weasley! Isn't it great?!" Pansy exclaimed. Draco held back his retort about her nickname for him, did he just hear right? "Hold on. Repeat what you just said." 

     Pansy gave a small pout, thinking it was cute. She started. "I said, Crabbe caught that mudblood, who is now in the dungeons and being tortured for information." Adding extra information. Draco looked at her stupidly. "Granger?" He stammered. "Yes Granger! What's wrong with you? You are not as happy as I thought you would be!" Pansy huffed. Ignoring her, he asked again. "She's in the dungeons? When did they bring her in? Who's torturing her?" 

     Pansy smiled knowingly. "I know, you want to have a go with that mudblood too right? Don't worry, I'm sure you will. She's in the deserted part of the dungeons. Crabbe brought her in about..an hour ago. And if I'm not wrong, she's being tortured by your father himself." Pansy said, recalling whatever she could. "My father?! But he doesn't do any torturing unless he wants to kill them..." Draco said, expecting a response from Pansy.

    "Yeah well, this time it's different. He personally requested from the Lord for permission in getting information out of her. Not sure why he went through all that trouble though. And I don't think they will kill her so fast. They want information first. Knowing her, that will probably take a few weeks, since our Veritaserum potion has been used up, and the next batch will take another month." Draco realizing that he was acting weird, changed back to his smirking and smug self. "Well, I'm going off to see how well she's been taken off by father!" Draco said, walking off into the dungeons, leaving Pansy behind.

______________________________________________________

     Harry, Ron, Arelle and Padma trudged slowly to Dumbledore's office. All were not willing to go in, repeat the entire problem/loss, and remember the distraught feeling all over again. However, they needed help. And who else, but Dumbledore, could help? "Sugar Quills" Harry muttered when they reached the gargoyle. The gargoyle sprang to life and the staircase appeared. Climbing up the steps, and into the office, they were surprised to see that Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were also there. Dumbledore looked up, his expression grim, but eyes still twinkling a bit.

    He nodded his head, as in acknowledging them to come in. four chairs magically appeared for them. Once seated and comfortable, Dumbledore cleared his throat. The four students shuffled uncomfortably. Arelle finally took the liberty of starting. "Well Professor, we lost Hermione in battle." Dumbledore nodded his head, asking her to continue. "And we need a plan to get her back." Ron took over for her. "So we wanted you to help us." 

     Dumbledore smiled a little at their request. "Actually my dear children, the Professors and I have come up with a plan. To safe not only Hermione, but the other prisoners too. We will send two students to go for the mission. We've devised a plan such that, the two can sneak into Malfoy Manor, where the prisoners are kept. There will be a diversion, and you can immediately use the portkey to get everyone out of there." 

     Harry interrupted him. "But Professor Dumbledore sir, how do you know that Malfoy Manor is the correct place? And who and how are we going to create the diversion and place the portkey?" He was honestly confused, like the rest. Snape spoke up. "Ah, you see Mr. Potter, we have an inside spy, who helps us a lot, by providing us important information." Snape looked very proud.

     "Yes, yes Severus. Now, we need two volunteers." Dumbledore continued. He looked at the four seventh-years in front of him. "An' Harry, you're not allowed to go." Hagrid said sternly, before Harry could volunteer himself. "Yes, you cannot go, due to your injury Mr. Potter. It has still not healed completely." McGonagall explained. Harry, disappointed, looked at his comrades, to see who would volunteer. Immediately Ron's, Arelle's and Padma's hands shot up.

     The professors were pleased to see this. "Miss Patil, we need you to take over as Captain and a head planner, and still teach the sixth-years. Therefore I'm afraid you can't go." Dumbledore said. "So that leaves you two, Mr. Weasley, Miss Dythe. Before you leave for your task, you have to go to the muggle world. I've got a little job for you two." Ron and Arelle nodded their heads, accepting their task.

     "There was once a very smart and powerful witch. She met an extremely intelligent and good-looking wizard. Both were fine examples of witches and wizards from Gryffindor. However, after a dangerous experience that nearly killed their child, they moved to the muggle world under the pretense of being muggle. The two of you will have to convince them to join the fight. And under the current conditions, I'm sure it will not be so hard." Dumbledore stopped. He looked seriously into the eyes of Ron and Arelle. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Dythe, I need you to find Lisabeth and Thomas Granger."

______________________________________________________

          Hermione had only rested for a few seconds before the second round of beatings started. Her back stung badly, she could feel her blood running down her body, and she knew it was serious. Her whipping had gotten harsher as Lucius got angrier. He was angered by the fact that she gave him no joy by screaming out in pain or crying. Instead, she remained the same smug self.

     He had stopped, to change whips. Obviously, this whip didn't give her that much pain. He took out a longer whip. It looked like leather, but it wasn't. Inside, there was a core made out of pure, hard metal. Glass shards made out the cover. Covered by tiny, sharp, and poisoned spikes, it was one of the most lethal weapons ever made. Maybe the worst. He only used it for special purposes. And she would be the first to be used on in a long, long time.  

    Testing the whip, he hit it against a nearby bench. The impact nearly broke the piece of wood. Satisfied, he turned towards Hermione. Grinning madly, he raised it to her back.

    Hermione gave out a pained gasp as it hit her skin. She felt like her heart was jammed in her throat. She could feel the tears gathering at her eyes. She blinked them away. It had hurt very much, like thousands of swords being pricked onto you. And this whip wasn't normal. She could tell. The second hit came, and she gave out a small yelp. She waited for the third whip to come. But it was broken off by a very familiar drawl. "Already using that, Father?

______________________________________________________

    Draco could hear the sounds of torture when he had walked into the dungeon. No cries of pain came after. As he walked pass a cell, a hand shot out and grabbed his leg. He jumped away in shock. He saw the sunken face of Lavender Brown gazing at him. "Save her. Save her Malfoy." she had mumbled. 

    Draco walked quickly towards the torture room. He came in, just in time to see his father using the worst whip on her. He saw her back, covered with scars that were sure going to be hard to take away. She was losing quite a lot of blood. But of course, his murderous father didn't care. He turned away as the whip collided with her back. Before they collided again, he opened his mouth to interrupt.

    "Already using that Father?"

______________________________________________________

     Lucius turned around to see his snobby son sneering at him. He smirked back. "Yes. Much more effective. Apparently, an hour of normal beatings isn't good enough. Do you want a go, Draco?" he asked, prepared to give his son the whip. "No, no thanks. I came here to inform you that the Dark Lord would like to see you." Draco informed. Actually, it was only half-truth. He had heard that Voldemort had wanted to see Malfoy. He knew very well that it was for him, but you couldn't really blame for his mistake, could you?

    Lucius immediately kept the whip. He took out his wand and aimed it at Hermione. Muttering the counter-curse for the binding spell. The moment she was released Hermione sank down to the floor. Finally, she could rest. But her peace didn't last long. "Crucio" and before she knew it she was lying on the floor. Pain was inflicting her. Every part of her body felt like it splitting. It lasted for a few seconds, and then the pain was gone. She was pleased that she had not screamed out. She would not give the Malfoys any pleasure of seeing her in pain.

    "Always fun in torturing a mudblood." Lucius said to his son, before walking out of the room. Draco looked at the bleeding girl on the floor. More than an hour of pounding and she still hadn't much screamed in pain. He was impressed. He walked towards her, intending to help her, but she backed away from him. He realized that she was afraid of him. He pointed his wand at her, and the ropes around her hands came off. She eagerly rubbed her wrists, which had marks around them. The colour coming back. She walked towards the bench, to where her robes were, but with each step she felt dizzier.

     A step away from her robes, she collapsed onto the floor. Draco watched her. He quickly ran to her side to find that she was unconscious. He lifted her up, covered her with her robes and carried her out. He wanted to bring her to his room to help her heal the pain. But he knew he couldn't. His father would find out, and he'll certainly be punished. Reaching her cell, he lied her down on her robes gently, and did a simple healing spell to get rid of some of the wounds. He locked the bars and left after that.


	4. Heir chosen

     Ron was busy packing his stuff for his trip. He was not really thinking about what he was packing. His thoughts were more on what he, and his other three comrades had discovered. The shock had still not worn off, even though an hour had passed. It wasn't easy after all, when your best friend for seven years, who you thought was muggle-born, was not one at all. Instead, she was a pureblood, and a powerful one at that. Malfoy would have to eat his words now. 

     Arelle knocked on the oak door leading to Ron's room. She had been waiting for him in the common room for a few minutes, expecting his appearance soon, however, there was no flaming red hair to be seen. The door opened, revealing a very surprised Ron. "What's taking you so long?" Arelle peered over his shoulder. The room was in a mess. Clothes were strewn about everywhere and all kind of junk was in his trunk. Pushing past Ron and stomping into the room, Arelle started a small outburst. 

     "Ronald Weasley! You are not even packed! What in the world have you been doing all this while?!"  Arelle  yelled, glancing around at the mess. Ron flushed bright red, and started to response. "I was busy!" Arelle glared at him and began checking his trunk. A pocket sneakoscope, parchment, quills, owl treats, unwashed robes, pair of old socks, Chudley Cannons poster, small toy figure, birdcage... "What the hell are you packing?! It's all trash!" Arelle screeched. 

     Grabbing the trunk, she emptied it and laid it back on the bed. Whipping out her wand, she swept it around. Clean robes hanging  in the closet flew out and packed themselves neatly into the trunk. Other necessary items were also swept inside. Ron gazed in awe at his self-packing bewitched trunk. As the last item, his new broomstick, a Comet 350, a gift from his parents, settled in. The trunk snapped shut and locked itself. "Locomotor trunk." Arelle commanded, walking out of the room, the trunk trailing behind her. Ron dumbly followed her, until she stopped him at the door. 

     "You're not going off like that are you?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. "What's wrong with my clothes?" Ron replied. "For Merlin's sake! We're using muggle transportation, not magic! You have to wear muggle clothes! You change while I wait for you downstairs." Arelle cried out, before continuing her way to the common room. Ron wandered into his room for something suitable to change, coming down fifteen minutes later, all messed up. He desperately tried to smooth out the wrinkles in his shirts. Arelle gave out a weary sigh and started heading for Dumbledore's office. This was going to be one long trip.

__________________________________________

     Hermione awoke. She glanced around quizzically before realizing where she was. Giving out a small sigh, she stretched out. Her arms, legs and neck were cramped from her sleeping position. "Nice to see that you're awake," a voice said. It sounded near. Yet distant. Looking around her cell, she could see no one. She started growing frantic. Was she hearing voices? That can't be good. "Over here dear," the voice, definitely female, said. Following the voice, Hermione looked out of her cell's bars and into the cell opposite hers. 

     A lady, with dark black hair and pretty features was watching her. A playful smile dancing on her lips. Unable to see clearly due to the darkness of the dungeons, Hermione squinted her eyes for better view. The woman looked familiar. That voice. That smile. Of course! "Tonks? Nymphadora Tonks?" Hermione asked, hope rising in her voice. "Don't call me Nymphadora!" Hermione spread into a gleeful smile. "Tonks it's really you! You changed your hair again? Why are you here? What happened? How are the others?" Hermione started. Tonks gave out a small laugh. "Hold on there, Mione. One at a time."

     "Well for one, I thought lime-green didn't suit me. Black looks so much more elegant, don't you think? I'm not really sure how the others are...and as for how I'm here...that's a long story." Tonks replied. "We have plenty of time," Hermione pleaded. "Well, some members of the Order, namely Mundungus, Hestia and myself, were at the Ministry getting some reports for Dumbledore. Death-eaters took us by surprise when they decided to attack the ministry. Most of the workers got out just in time. We however, were trapped. Mundungus managed to escape, and Hestia, well I don't really know what happened to her. Some menace, I think it was Bulstrode, knocked me out. Next thing I knew, I was here, and in front of me, was Malfoy carrying you in." Tonks finished.

     "Malfoy? Carrying me in? Impossible!" Hermione exclaimed. "No, I'm pretty sure I saw Draco Malfoy walking in with you in his arms. He looked quite concern Mione. And he was ever so gentle." Tonks stated. "Are you mad Tonks? He's Malfoy. Mal-foy. Pureblood. I'm a mudblood don't forget. Certainly not someone they would care about." Hermione replied. "You should give him a chance Mione. He's not like the rest of them. I can see that in his eyes." Tonks seriously said. "Fat chance. So Tonks, do you still have your wand?" Hermione abruptly changed the subject. Tonks gave out a loud sigh of defeat before responding to the newly forming conversation.

__________________________________________

     Draco walked into his father's office, looking calm, cool and confident. That was only his mask though. Inside, his heart was beating rapidly against his chest. Had his father found out what he had done? Was he going to be punished? Or was he going to have to be part in another killing spree? He sat himself down on one of the silk green couches.

    "Draco. The Dark Lord had actually wanted to see you instead. It's odd that you would make a mistake about that. However, I have no time to punish you for that. I have brilliant news! The Dark Lord wants an heir, and he has chosen you. Isn't that great? I'm sure you would do the Malfoy name proud." Lucius said pompously. Draco stared at his father in disbelief. "A...heir?" he repeated. "Yes, an heir! When you get the dark mark on your 18 birthday, you will have to do a task. When you complete it successfully, you will become the next in line to the Dark Lord himself." Lucius stated.

     His mind was spinning around in horror and confusion. '_Voldemort wants me...? Voldemort wants me?! Voldemort wants me!_' Thoughts of being the next dark lord plagued him. No...He didn't want to be it. He didn't even want to be a death-eater! No...This wasn't suppose to happen...

__________________________________________

     Dumbledore looked up from his newly received letter. They were here. He waved his wand over the parchments on his desk, and they disappeared. He walked over to the entrance of his office just in time to greet a ruffled Ron Weasley and a grumpy Arelle Dythe. Letting them enter, he walked back to his table and sat down. He looked in amusement at the two teenagers in front of him. After their bickering had ended, and both calmed down, Dumbledore took out two small boxes. He gave Arelle the green box, and Ron the red.

     "Inside the boxes are some items which you may need for your journey. As both of you know, you will be traveling by muggle transportation for better protection. Voldemort and his servants would be less likely to suspect the two of you in the muggle world. I hope that you will refrain from using your magic unless in an emergency. At any point of time, if help is needed, just press the button inside your boxes, and either one of the professors, or myself, will be there at your assistance." Dumbledore explained.

      Arelle and Ron lifted up the lids of their boxes. Inside, they found the button attached to the boxes, muggle money, id's, an invisibility cloak, and a weird golden object. "Hey, I recognize this!" Ron said, picking up his item. "Dad bought this back home once, it's a Features Modifier!"

     "Wow! I heard they were really rare to get!" Arelle exclaimed. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled much more brighter. "I happen to have one or two of them. You will need it to change your appearance every few times so that spies out there would not suspect who you are. Just think of what you would prefer to look like and click the button on the top. You'll change into that person momentarily. Each appearance change lasts about a week. However, it cannot change your natural eye color, but that would not be much of a problem." Dumbledore informed.

      "Your id's picture will change as your appearance changes too, so you do not have to worry about it. The id's are there in case either of you gets stopped by the muggle law. It'll help you explain some things. The invisibility cloak you can use for your purposes. Muggle money for muggle expenses. The trip is an estimate three months, due to the fact that the Grangers are currently in the US. Their location is unsure of. But it is a fact that they are in Montana. If there are no questions, you may leave to say your final farewells to your friends before departing for your journey."

     Thanking the Professor, Ron and Arelle walked out of the room and headed towards the infirmary to meet up with Harry and Ginny.


	5. Unbelievable

**  A/n: Thank you to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll promise I'll finish this story if it's the last thing I do! And this chapt is dedicated to all those who have reviewed so far!!!**

**Also, sorry for the long delay! Here's the funny part, I find it easier to write what happens in the future, so I've already written the eight and ninth chapts of the story. Though I seem to be very um...uninspired to write the next chapt and all that. Actually I'm just plain lazy! But then, I promise that I'll update this at least once every 4 days!! =P**

__________________________________________

   Hermione shivered. She was feeling very cold. Her head was pounding and she could not see clearly. She had been sleeping soundly when the coldness took over her. She shuffled to the corner to lean against the wall. She had difficulty in breathing too. She could hear herself starting to cough. 

      In the next cell, Tonks woke up and fumbled to the bars in the cell. The dry cough coming from Hermione did not sound good. Neither did the small whimpers escaping from her. She spotted Hermione in the corner, hugging her knees in a pathetic attempt to keep warm. "Mione, what's wrong?" she asked. Hermione looked up, her face drenched with sweat. "Mione, you're sick!" Tonks exclaimed. Hermione stared at her blankly before collapsing onto the floor in cold sweat.

__________________________________________

     Draco was walking pass the dungeons when he heard frantic cries of "Mione, wake up!" Immediately, he ran inside, pass the other prisoners, and to Hermione. A witch in the opposite cell was screaming away. He recognized her as one of the Order of Phoenix. Saying the password into the lock, the metal gate opened magically. He approached the shivering unconscious girl in the corner. Draping his cloak over her, he picked her up and started to leave. 

     "Don't worry Tonks. She'll be fine." Draco said. "Thanks Draco," Tonks gave him a warm smile. He left with Hermione in his arms. Tonks watched the two fondly. Knowing that Hermione was in good hands, she went back to her peaceful slumber.

__________________________________________

     "Goodbye Ron. Remember, don't get lost, and don't be a pain to Arelle!" Ginny called out as her brother and hopefully, future girlfriend, walked out of the infirmary.

     "They make a sweet couple don't they, Harry?" 

      "Personally, I fine we are much more adorable."

__________________________________________

     Dumbledore took out his letter. He took out another piece of parchment and scribbled a note on it. Tying it to the brown owl that had sent it to him in the first place, he sent it off. He was worried about what would happen. The plan could be discovered at any time if one of those death-eaters were to check the incomings and outgoings of owls.

     His spy couldn't do anything to help let the aurors and students captured escape. But at least he could prevent any more torturing. His thoughts went back to the current war. It was coming apparent that the Light side was losing. There were more followers than they had thought. It was a waste, that so many lives were lost, just because one man wanted power. Power that he would never get as long as Dumbledore was alive. 

__________________________________________

     Draco ran into his room, constantly looking behind his back to check if anyone was watching him. He cast a locking charm on his door to prevent unwanted guests from stomping in. He laid the sick girl onto his bed and pulled his comforter over her. 

     He summoned up a wet cloth and pressed it on her forehead. She was incredibly hot, and her face was flushed. He knew what was causing all this. The poison. The antidote itself was easy enough to make, but the fact whether she could survive the fever for two weeks was the trouble. The potion took a fortnight to brew, and most people could not survive more than a week with the poison running through their veins.

     Damn his father for using that whip! '_Maybe they have an antidote to this stuff...not likely but worth a try._' Draco thought to himself. '_At the same time, better not risk it._' Summoning his cauldron, he started chopping and grinding his ingredients. He added his sliced and grinded beetle eyes along with the other contents in the cauldron, the last ingredient needed, phoenix tears, only had to be added a week later. Setting the potion aside, he stalked down to his father's study, under his invisibility cloak, to find an antidote.

__________________________________________

            Ron and Arelle were in their carriage, which was leading them to Hogsmeade. There, they would take the Hogwarts Express to King Cross Station, and then from the station to a bus. 

            "I still don't know why Dumbledore won't let us apparate!" Ron grumbled, obviously unhappy with the travel arrangements. Arelle gave a sigh of frustration. "You know what he said! In the confusion of many wizards and witches apparating, we might get separated and end up in perilous places!" 

            "Then what about the Knight Bus?" Arelle gave out another sound of exasperation along with a glare. "We can't take the Knight Bus due to the fact that it's not working anymore! Remember? It stopped a week ago? Didn't you read the article I gave you?" 

            "I might have forgotten about it," Ron mumbled. Arelle gave out a small snort. "Yeah right, sure you did Ron."  "You know Arelle, you sure are reminding me of Mione!" Arelle grinned mischievously before settling back to her previous daydreaming activity.

__________________________________________

            Hermione stood up from the muddy field. Brushing off the blades of grass, she observed her surrounding. She recognized it as the battlefield. Only thing was, no blood stained the green plants. Not even a small drop. She walked off, in the direction of the forbidden forest. A noise from behind startled her, and quickly turned around. Tom Riddle stood behind her, arm outstretched, wand in hand.

            She could see him mutter something, but she could hear nothing. Instinctively, she turned around to run, only to see Harry right behind her. Harry also at his wand ready, and he too said something. Hermione stared in horror, as the two beams exploded from the tips of the two wands. 

            Voldemort had cast his magic to a sharp blade. An antique-looking hoary dagger. A blazing jade emerald, shone brightly at the handle.  The dagger, was directed to Harry. Harry's beam of light, reached its target faster, and amazingly, Tom crumpled to the ground, he was still alive, but nevertheless, he was still injured. 

            The knife however, was still flying towards Harry. Harry seemed to be in shock, standing there completely oblivious to the flying dagger approaching him. Suddenly, a silver blur pushed him out of the way, only to be caught in the middle instead. Just as the dagger was about to make contact with the boy, all went black. Spots of crimson striking against its darkness.


	6. Effects are Taking Place

**A/n: Wow! Didn't expect so many reviews! =P sorry for making you people wait so long!!!! Anyway, I think there'll be two more short chapts, or maybe 3, and the darker side of the story comes out. Your reviews have a funny effect on me, I end up all hyper! =D**

**Mz.Undastood-Actress - Yeah, I know, in my view, it seemed that those apparating would go to Hogsmeade instead, to apparate. While those who take the portkeys come straight from Hogwarts. Therefore, I'll be updating chapt 1 to make sure that info's there! Also, I don't care how many times you review! 20, 120, 50 billion, I'm happy!**

**Dragon-femme-fatale - I must be that lazy, if you say It's unbelievable that I took so long to update...haha. I'll update it more often from now on! Scout's honour! (Btw, I'm no scout)**

**Bubbles-extreme-diva - Thanks for your constant reviews!! And support! ^^**

**Burgundyred – Thanks for your reviews too! **

__________________________________________

            Draco crept into his father's study, carefully looking for anybody who would pose a threat to him being there. Once in, he approached the bookcase standing at the far left of the room. Pushing down "**_Hexes and Jinxes for the Socialite Pureblood_**", the bookcase started to part, forming a tunnel.

            It led him to a small dark room, filled with rows and rows of poisons, muggle torture devices, dark arts books and antidotes. Heading over to the antidotes section, he found a rough number of 20 huge full shelves, waiting to be gone through. "This is going to be one long day," he groaned.

__________________________________________

            Dumbledore read the reply of his letter. 

**_Professor,_**

****

**_            Things are not going well. The date for the event has been pushed forward. I have yet to find out what the task is. Whatever the task is, it must be important as there has not been much Death-eater activity than usual._**

****

**_                                    I have to go now. Granger had been infected by the Dremiterus potion. I'll reply as soon as new information is found._**

****

**_                                                                        D.S._**

__________________________________________

            Ron was sitting in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Arelle. They still had 2 more hours before they reached King Cross Station. Picking up his book, "**_Quidditch Matches 1899-1999_", he continued reading about the match between the Chudley Cannons and the Falmouth Falcons.**

Arelle, who sat opposite him, was looking out the window. Ron, who suddenly felt that the silence was comfortable blurted out the first question that came to his mind.

"Why aren't you helping Voldemort?"

Arelle looked up at him, watching him as if he had sprouted another pair of eyes on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a Slytherin and all. And all Slytherins are supporters of him after all..."

"Most Slytherins Ron, **most**. Not all."

"Fine. So why aren't you a supporter?"

"The Dythe family has never and will never, kill or hurt any innocent. And definitely not for pleasure. We have no intention to follow the sick, demented ways of Tom Riddle. We go by our own ways, and we are independent on ourselves. We gain power because of our hard work, and not because we follow a sick man."

"Then why are you in Slytherin?"

"The Dythe family has always either been in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. We are smart, and are willing to learn more. We can be cunning when we need to be. We are independent and ambitious. I suppose I was more of an ambitious type which is why I ended up in Slytherin."

Ron kept quiet, absorbing the newly-received information about his friend.

__________________________________________

            Draco had gone through the first shelve, yet still no sight of the antidote for the Dremiterus potion. Sighing, he glanced at the clock to realize that he had taken three hours just to go through the first shelf. 

'_Ugh...I'll come back tomorrow with some house-elves to help me._'

Draco stalked back up to his room, tired and weary. He wanted more than anything to just rest on his bed, but he couldn't, he had to go to a death-eater's party in an hour's time. '_A warm bath will do then._'

He entered his room quickly, and slowly closed the door as not to awake the sleeping girl. As he approached her, he noticed that his normal green sheets were not so green anymore. Large spots, more like puddles of red, stained the emerald satin sheets. As he pulled it back, he saw a large wound in the middle of her stomach. 

'_Of all the dreams she could have had, she had to have a bloody one._' He quickly took out his wand and muttered, "Helius Lelios". Immediately, the wound patched up. Another quick wave of his wand, and his blanket was clean, spotless of any blood. 

Assured that the immediate danger was settled with, he turned to his potion. He was just in time to add the dragon scales. The mixture turned a dark blue. Just 16 more days before it was ready. Draco left to get ready for the gathering that he had to attend. His potions book on the table, open for anyone to see.

**Dremiterus Potion**

**            _The Dremiterus Potion, a twisted version of the dreamless sleep potion, was created by a dark wizard in the medieval times. Anyone whose blood is mixed with the potion will suffer symptoms of realistic dreams. Effects of the dream will be found on the person. Also other effects such as high fever and coughing out blood, are included. Though the antidote is fairly easy enough to brew, the time for the potion to finish is long. As most cannot survive more than a week, the antidote is useless at times. _**

**Warning: _Bloodthirsty dreams, especially those focused on the victim itself, may speed up the victim's death._**


	7. Glimpse of the Future

            Draco tried to remain unnoticed in a corner of the room. Death-eaters surrounded him, drinking and conversing about the latest plans. He planned to getaway from this _ball_, as soon as he could. Glancing at the guests, he spotted a blonde girl heading towards him. 

Draco panicked. He needed a way to escape. He looked around frantically for someone to talk to, or for a way to run out. To his horror, none of his friends were around. Out of desperation, he quickly walked over to the nearest person he could find. But alas, he was too late.

"Drake dear, I've been looking for you the whole evening! Did you just come down?" Pansy asked. Draco put on a fake smile and replied. "Hello Pansy. Nice to see you."

"Do you like my new dress, Drace?" Pansy continued, twirling a bit for his benefit. Draco held back a look of disgust, and smiled another fake smile. The emerald dress had a very low cut, and huge gaps were located at the sides. "It's the newest style in Witch Weekly!" she said. "It's...very nice Pansy."

Pansy gave him a flirty smile. "If you want, you can see more skin than this later," she whispered in his ear in a rather rough voice. "No thanks Parkinson, why don't you go talk to Flint over there? I'm sure he'll accept your offer." Draco replied before walking off, leaving Pansy there alone, and baffled.

__________________________________________

            Ron took another glimpse at his companion before placing a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. Unfortunately, a small chuckle escaped. 

"Ron Weasley! What exactly is so funny?" Arelle demanded.

"You." He replied before breaking into a fit of laughter. Arelle just glared at him.

"Well, you look weird to, Cedric-clone."

Ron stopped his chortling.

"What do you mean 'Cedric-clone'?"

"Oh please. I can recognize those features as Cedric's!"

Ron broke into a grin. "Yeah, you got me. But at least I'm not a Parkinson-double!" he laughed.

Arelle glared at him, eyes a fiery blue. Her usual pert nose was now like Pansy's; pugged. Her elegant black tresses curled into blond spirals, and her pale complexion darkened. Her lips were bigger, like those of Pansy's.

"Well, I never thought I would see a Weasley without red hair." Arelle retorted.

The two had changed their facial features before stepping off the train. Now, they were on the bus which was bringing them to the airport. Their flight to the United States was still hours away.

"Yeah well," Ron continued, "Meet the first one."

__________________________________________

            Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, studying a piece of parchment. He had finally found it. It would play a part in the defeat of Voldemort. A very big part. But first, he needed the second half of the prophecy.

He walked off towards the North Tower. Sybill Trelawney was sure to be found there. He climbed up the stairs and entered her perfumed room. He spotted her, sitting at her desk, peering into her crystal ball.

"Albus, I expected you would come." Trelawney said airily, still gazing into her crystal ball.

"I'm sure you did Sybill." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling in amusement. "However, as much as I would like to stay and chat, I have to take care of some things. Do you still have the other half, Sybill?"

"Yes Albus, I believe it's in one of those drawers over there." Trelawney got up and walked over to the wooden cabinet. Opening the first drawer, she scanned it briefly, before closing it and repeating the same process on the other two drawers. Finally, when she reached the second last drawer; she smiled and took out an old piece of parchment. 

"Here it is Albus. My mother's last prophecy." Trelawney said, handing the parchment to Dumbledore. "Thank you Sybill, I will return it back as soon as I can." And with that, he turned around and left Sybill Trelawney back to her ball-gazing.

__________________________________________

            Hermione was dreaming again. There she was in a field, walking around aimlessly. The sky was a bright blue, and there were no other people in sight. She was finding something...someone. She continued strolling forward. 

Suddenly, as an impulse, she turned around. Her face lit up in glee as she saw the person.  She picked up her pace as she approached him. He was so familiar. So very familiar. However she just could not place him. She noticed that with each step she took, he was moving a step backwards. 

She started to run, a frail attempt to catch up to him. He didn't run away, just stayed where he was. She reached out for him, but before she could touch him, he disappeared. In his place, were a few drops of blood left.


End file.
